


I'm Yours, My Alpha

by angryschnauzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, NSFW, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Talk of Impregnation, a/b/o dynamics, oral sex (female receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Young Alpha Bucky is going through his first Rut and all he can think of is you, the Omega he fell in love with years ago. Little does he know you’re feeling the same way as you start your Heat.





	I'm Yours, My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SithHappens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/gifts).



> Young Alpha Bucky x Virgin Omega Reader (Both are around 18-21 years old)  
> Firstly a HUGE thank you and apology to @buckypupbarnes for hijacking an awesome gifset post over the weekend, and another huge thank you to @ursulaismymiddlename for inspiring me to write this. The second paragraph is all her work, and is based from the below post.  
> https://ursulaismymiddlename.tumblr.com/post/161173818420/angryschnauzer-ursulaismymiddlename

I’m Yours, My Alpha

Bucky was a young Alpha, and going through his first ever rut was the worst experience of his life, the hormones surging through his body and he’s not used to it… so he’s taking the advice of his best friend Steve and having a few medicinal smokes to help calm things down…

He’s getting agitated because he’s getting bombarded by all these scents that are just heightened because of his hormones.  Trying to mask the smell with the cigarette smoke.  His hindbrain telling him to sniff out a fertile omega, the barest hint of which gets him hard embarrassingly fast, but the more rational part of his brain reminding him that he ain’t one of those knotheads who thinks he’s entitled to someone just because he’s on a rut. He isn’t about to force an omega into a sympathy heat for his own pleasure.  He’s above that.  He can control himself…

_But god you smell so good..._

He takes a long drag on the Lucky Strike, the harsh smoke stinging his lungs. He struggles to hold it in, but as he slowly exhales the billowing clouds of smoke fill his senses enough to rid your scent - momentarily- from his mind. But what he didn’t count on was the nicotine that was now coursing through his veins, with every lungful he was only making his rut stronger. He couldn’t understand how he could still smell you…

You watched from your bedroom window as Bucky fidgeted on the old couch the young Alpha’s liked to congregate at under the Willow Tree, another bead of sweat trickling down your chest and between your breasts. You could feel it starting; your Heat was on its way. Although you were merely two months younger than Bucky you had already experienced one heat before, your elder sister thankfully guiding you through ways to make the heat not hurt so much, suppressing it with herbs and natural potions. You’d said you weren’t ready for an Alpha yet, but in truth your Alpha hadn’t been ready for you. 

If only he knew that he was the one you thought of at night, the one you were saving yourself for…

Hours later you lay panting on your bed, the thick summer air doing little to help your natural Heat, the storm that lay just on the horizon making the ozone thick and heavy. You could feel your slick pooling between your thighs as you resisted touching yourself but your body yearned for it. Running your hands over the loose top you wore you moaned out his name;

“Bucky...”

-

Bucky now sat alone on the old couch, watching the dragonflies dance over the water’s surface, the humidity of the impending storm clinging to him as he felt his rut edge to the forefront of his mind. His throat hurt from the cigarettes he’d smoked to try and rid your scent from his mind, the empty pack now screwed up and shoved down the back of the couch. The parched feeling was making it hard to swallow, so much so that he considered putting his head down to the pond in front of him, but instead he turned and looked up at the cabin you lived in. It would be empty now; the full moon coming that night would mean your father – the Head Alpha of your pack – would be out on the plains, his Omega’s surrounding him as they went through the moonlit ritual rutting.

Steve had suggested Bucky go too, but he wasn’t ready, he just needed to work through the first rut on his own until he knew what he was dealing with, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his best friend – and more experienced Alpha – and do something that would put any future mating Omega’s off of him. Deep down he already knew who the Omega for him was, he just couldn’t build up the courage to ask.

Before he could stop himself he found his feet were carrying him towards your cabin, his eyes trained on the dripping hosepipe that lay on the lawn, lifting it to his mouth and drinking the cool water that flowed from it, soothing his parched throat. He knew it was dangerous to be this close to where you lived, this close to where your scent was so strong. He turned to go and that’s when he heard it;

“Bucky...”

Surely it couldn’t be, could it? He inhaled deeply without thinking of the consequences, your fresh scent filling his mind. It felt like a drug, like suddenly he was alive and ready. In fact he was so ready he was hard within his pants and that’s when he heard it, your whimper...

-

Your heat was rushing through you, your body shuddering with each surge as it only got stronger. It wasn’t like this the first time, something was affecting you. Running your hands down your body you parted your legs, your feet firmly planted on the sheets as you ran your fingertips over your slick coated core, whimpering at your touch that both helped and made things worse;

“Bucky...”

You sobbed out, he was filling your senses and you couldn’t understand it, surely he should be out on the plains with the rest of the pack, but somehow you could detect his scent, stronger than ever now until you heard a sharp intake of breath.

He was standing right there. You didn’t care how he got there, why he was there, all you knew was that you needed him in that very moment;

“Bucky... please...”

He was on you in an instant, your scent overwhelming him to the point he was sure he would come in his pants if you merely returned his affections, but as he dipped his head down and rubbed the tip of his nose over your scent gland he immediately knew you were the one, his Omega...

You smelt so good, your scent surrounded him as he couldn’t stop himself from running his tongue over the sensitive spot on your neck that meant so much to your kind, your keening moan at that first touch was all it took for his lips to meet yours and the second time you kissed him in your life to mean so much.

“Do you remember?”

“How could I forget my first kiss?”

“It seems so long ago”

“We were ten years old, it was why your Father stopped letting us nap together”

“That was probably wise Bucky...”

He smiled down at you, and although his pupils were blown wide with lust you saw the kindness that had always been there. You had grown up together, your parents letting you nap together as pups and toddlers, commenting how you would always curl your little body up against his, and his hands would always reach out for yours. Your first kiss had been one late night after a pack celebration, partially hidden by the low hanging branches of the Willow Tree down by the water, both of you nervous but knowing how you felt even back then.

“You’ve grown into a beautiful Omega in the last decade... Any Alpha would be lucky to have you...”

“I don’t want any Alpha Bucky... I want you. I’m yours, my Alpha”

He had you naked in an instant, ripping your top and panties from your body before he held your legs wide open, staring down at your slick soaked folds. With a primal growl he buried his face between your thighs, tasting you for the first time. He was in heaven, it was the sweetest nectar that had ever touched his lips and he couldn’t get enough of it. Your release washed over you as you flooded his tongue with your sweet slick, you wanted to throw your head back and scream at the ecstasy that you felt, but you couldn’t draw your gaze away from his intense stare, his icy grey-blue eyes that were just the narrowest of rings around the endless pools of darkness of his pupils;

“I need you Alpha... need your Knot...”

Bucky pulled back, wiping his mouth and chin on the back of his hand as he started to shed his shirt and tee, his naked chest patterned with a spattering of hairs, his muscles toned and lean; he hadn’t yet started to bulk out like mated Alpha’s did, like Steve had after he’d mated your sister.

He crawled up your body, unfastening his jeans as he went, somehow sliding them off as he lay between your legs, his hard cock laying against your soaked folds;

“I’ve... I’ve never done this before Omega... I’ve never knotted before”

“Me neither... I’ve been waiting... waiting for you... my Alpha...”

He rocked his hips back and forth, coating himself in your slick before pulling back one final time and sliding into you, stretching you until he felt that natural barrier of resistance, his eyes going wide with shock when he realised you _really_ hadn’t done this before;

“Omega?”

“Please Bucky... Alpha...”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve been saving myself for you... I’m yours...”

Bucky pulled his hips back a little, rocking himself into you with shallow thrusts before he finally felt your body relax and your maidenhead give way. His attention was immediately back on your face, letting his hips rest fully on yours as he stroked his hands down your face, pressing gentle kisses to your lips to comfort you.

“You’re doin’ so well, my sweet ‘Mega... you feel so good...”

Returning his kiss you started to rock your hips, giving him a sign you were ready, the dull ache that seemed to pool at the base of your spine dissipating as his Rut hormones clouded your mind;

“Please Alpha... fill me with your knot... want your pups...”

That was the trigger for Bucky, he wanted nothing more than to see your belly round and full of his pups, it’s all he’d ever wanted and it triggered his hindbrain to take over, mating you, feeling your tight cunt pulse around him. He could feel his knot starting to form, the thick muscle at the base of his cock starting to inflate as he got closer to his release;

“Omega? Please tell me you’re close...”

“Bucky... Alpha, so close... so good...”

You were writhing beneath him, your nails raking down his back and you could feel his thick knot just catching slightly each time he entered you. Without realising you found yourself tilting your head to one side, exposing your mating gland. Seeing the temptation right there in front of his own two eyes Bucky ducked his head down and licked a thick stripe over it, his actions making your orgasm surge through you as you clung to him, your fingers curled into his unruly brown locks;

“Please Bucky... make me yours...”

“Are... are you sure?” he mumbled against your skin

“Yes”

With your body pulsing around him with one final thrust he felt his knot catch on your tight channel, at the same time he sank his teeth into your neck, marking you as his. The bliss that rushed through your connected bodies was indescribable; you were one being, connected in the most natural of ways.

In that moment you knew this was how you were going to live your future, your Alpha there to protect you. Bucky shifted on the bed slightly, rolling the pair of you onto your sides, your bodies still connected as his thick knot held him tight within your claimed walls. Arching his back a little he ran a hand over your soft belly;

“Do you think... you know, on the very first time?”

Glancing down to where his long fingers played against your skin you smiled;

“I don’t know... it could be... but there’s no harm in trying again...”

“And again...”

“And again...”

Surrounded in the heat nest of cushions and covers that surrounded your bodies you both soon fell asleep, you cuddling up to his strong body, his hand instinctively reaching out for yours.

-

Steve pulled at your sister’s hand, urging her to hurry;

“Come on Doll... the pack rut drove me fuckin’ crazy...”

“Okay okay, let me just get these last few herbs for her... she’s gonna need them to suppress her heat”

“She’s gonna be alright... come on...”

Running the last few hundred yards to your family’s cabin he scooped her up into his arms as she squealed with laughter, thankful they’d decided to leave the pack rut back on the plains, to return home to indulge in more private affairs.

The moment they pushed in the door Steve’s nostrils flared;

“She’s not gonna need those herbs...”

Grabbing your sister’s hand he dragged her through the house, urging her to hurry as she ran along after him happy but confused until they reached the door to your room;

“We can’t go in, she wouldn’t want you to see her like this...” she whispered

“Trust me...”

Opening the door quietly they both peered in, and in the bright moonlight they saw you and Bucky, your bodies still entwined but sleeping peacefully. In that moment her heart melted, knowing you had pined for Bucky for so long, that you’d cursed your body when it had been ready before his was. Tears of happiness gathered in her eyes as Steve reached around her and pulled the door shut.

Quietly making their way along the corridor to your sister’s room she mused quietly;

“She’s totally gonna have his pups... you can smell it on the air already...”

Pulling her into his arms Steve felt his competitive side coming through;

“Then I guess we’d better get working, you wouldn’t want your little ‘sis to get there first now would you”

-

That night of the full moon the sounds that came from your family’s cabin filled the plains with passion, the next generation of the pack being sired by the future head Alpha’s, the first time in pack history for it to be led by two instead of one.

 

 

 


End file.
